Journal de bord de Cupidon
by feufollet
Summary: OS - Dire qu'ils m'ont assigné le monde sorcier en punition... Tout ça pour une petite erreur de parcours. Oui, Lord Voldemort, c'est ma faute, mais j'ai toujours fait mon boulot ! Ah, ils veulent voir ce que c'est, des flèches mal-lancées ? Très bien. Ils vont voir... ce qu'ils vont voir.


**.**

 **Le journal de bord de Cupidon**.

Dire qu'ils m'ont assignés le monde sorcier en punition... Tout ça pour une petite erreur de parcours. Oui, Lord Voldemort, c'est ma faute, mais j'ai toujours fait mon boulot ! Ah, ils veulent voir ce que c'est, des flèches mal-lancées ? Très bien. Ils vont voir... ce qu'ils vont voir.

.

 **Note d'auteur :**

Comme je ne peux pas publier la suite de _No Touching !_ avant un moment je me dis que c'est l'occasion en attendant de poster cette... _chose_.

Vous vous demandiez ce qu'était vraiment l'arrière du décor ? Toutes les coulisses de la création ? Cet extrait de journal contient les réponses à vos questions. Evidemment, tout cela est très sérieux. Je n'en reviens pas que JKR ait caché si longtemps la vérité à ses lecteurs.

(Ca me fait penser : je ne possède rien, et c'est sans doute une bonne chose.)

Bonne lecture !

.

 **Le royaume du ciel**

 _2h du_ _nuage_ \- _réflexion existentielle._

C'est injuste. Certes, j'avais bu, mais les anges n'ont-ils pas le droit, parfois, d'avoir un peu de détente ? On n'imagine pas la pression qu'on subit, là haut, mais c'est terrible ! Créer l' _amour_. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que tout se joue au hasard ? Qu'on tire à l'arbalète en priant pour que ça marche ? Ben non.

Sauf quand on a bu. Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois !

Est-ce ma faute si j'ai causé la naissance, sans le vouloir, de Lord Voldemort ? Je n'étais même pas assigné aux sorciers ! Le petit Jedusor était un moldu - un connard parmi tant d'autres - qui se baladait avec son canasson, Roger m'a dit _t'es pas cap de viser la fenêtre_ et j'étais censé savoir que la petite allait passer la tête dedans ? Non ! Je suis cupidon, pas voyant.

En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pris Roger ? Rien du tout ! Cet enfoiré a mis les voiles, m'a laissé dans ma bouse, et je peux vous dire qu'il était aussi bourré que moi.

Un jour il va prendre cher : une bonne flèche là où je pense.

.

 _4h du soleil - pensées désorganisées._

C'est là où on regrette de ne pas avoir été programmé pour dormir. Le chef nous le dit souvent : vous feriez bien de vous trouver un hobby parce que les nuits sont super longues. Lui, il peut, alors il fait la sieste toute la journée, et il nous laisse nous - les sous-fifres - faire le sale boulot.

Et il attend qu'on le fasse bien ! Il est étendu sur son lit, une grappe de raisin à la main comme un dignitaire romain, à nous dire qu'on a une charte d'excellence, et qu'il faut s'y tenir ou bien...

Ou bien vous vous retrouvez chez les sorciers, hein !

Cette bande de rustres à peine civilisés, toujours à lire leur parchemin à la bougie et à s'envoyer des mails avec des piafs. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils vivent cachés, ces barbares ! Personne ne veut d'eux, sans arrêt à créer des problèmes. Voldemort ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille, hein ? T'as eu une enfance difficile ? Pauvre petit chou. Harry Potter aussi et il ne vient pas en faire un fromage !

J'aime pas les sorciers. Ils m'énervent.

« Hé les gars, on va donner la magie à une minorité, pour voir. Ca va être _trop_ marrant. »

« Sauf votre respect, vous avez dit la même chose avec la peste bubonique, et ce n'était pas super drôle... »

« Ah ouais ? Ben vas t'acheter un sens de l'humour, et on en reparle ! »

Le problème avec le chef, c'est qu'il aime les petites expériences. Des fois c'est sympa, ça a de la gueule, du style la chaîne alimentaire, la démocratie ou le boeuf bourguignon. Mais la plupart du temps c'est du grand n'importe quoi : les files d'attente, le cholestérol ou encore les pulls de noël.

« Fais pas la gueule, Cupidon : ils pourront faire de la magie avec un bout de bois, voler sur des balais et porter des chapeaux pointus. Qu'est-ce qui est plus _fun_ qu'un chapeau pointu ? »

« Un chapeau pointu ? Chef, allez-y mollo sur la bouteille ! »

« Non non, c'est une bonne idée ! »

« Chef, reposez ce verre, c'est déjà le cinquième. La dernière fois, vous êtes allés faire un tour en Ecosse, leur avez filé des jupes à carreaux et un instrument ridicule. Organiser la vie, c'est du sérieux ! »

« Ces anges, tous des coincés... »

Tout ça pour dire que le chef a le droit de boire, de faire toutes les conneries qu'il veut, de ruiner la vie et la réputation de ces braves écossais et _personne_ ne dit rien ! Bibi boit un peu de whisky, se trompe une fois et basta ! Pas de deuxième chance. Je me retrouve à accoupler des sorciers, ces erreurs de la nature.

Des chapeaux pointus...

Je pensais qu'au bout d'un moment, ils finiraient par se regarder dans un miroir, auraient assez de volonté pour combattre leur destin ! Je pensais qu'ils allaient mettre un couvre-chef moins horripilant : une casquette, un bonnet, n'importe quoi. Ces imbéciles s'accrochent à leurs _traditions_.

C'est risible.

.

 **Poudlard**

 _14h du ciel - temps de l'action._

Je l'affirme haut et fort : le hasard, ça a du bon.

(Je l'écris, _je sais_ , faut-il toujours être si pointilleux ? Je l'affirmerai à Roger quand il se pointera, juste après lui avoir collé mon pied dans les parties reproductives.)

Parce que franchement, les choses sont souvent si prévisibles ! On s'ennuie ! _Oui_ , Peter Pettigrow finira seul. _Oui_ , James Potter trouvera sa dulcinée parmi les Poufsouffle - une fille populaire, sympa, pas chiante. _Oui_ , Lily Evans se mariera avec Severus Rogue, le garçon rejeté mais noble de coeur, et elle le sauvera de lui-même, et ils partiront ensemble, et ils auront douze enfants !

Bref.

En faisant mon boulot - dans lequel je suis exploité, je vous rappelle - et alors que j'avais déjà planté une flèche dans le derrière du petit Rogue, je me suis arrêté. J'ai dit _non -_ non aux clichés, aux histoires déjà écrites, non au _happy end_ et à tout ce bazar.

Alors voilà. Tandis que le petit Potter défaisait le caleçon de son rival et que la petite Evans se précipitait pour aider son ami avec un flot d'insultes en direction du Gryffondor, tandis qu'il se disait « mais quelle rabat-joie » et qu'elle lui lançait un regard dégoûté, je me suis dit _au diable les convenances_ ! Déjà que chez les sorciers, je m'amuse comme une croûte de pain derrière une malle, je ne vais pas en plus respecter les règles !

Ils m'ont déjà fait descendre d'un échelon, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire, me filer les poissons ?

Je préfère encore les carpes aux capes, tiens !

(Yep, c'est de l'humour et je vous emmerde.)

J'ai tiré ma flèche en plein dans l'ébouriffé. La rouquine, j'ai attendu un peu, pour le _fun_... Puis j'ai eu pitié du petit gars et je les ai lié d'un amour éternel.

« T'abuses, Cupi. Tu crois qu'on a besoin d'un deuxième mage noir ? »

Mais j'avais _tout_ prévu. Je suis passée voir Cassandre, vite-fait, elle m'a préparé sa petite prédiction : _hop_ , le fils de ses parents vaincra le grand méchant et _basta_. On l'a filé à Dumbledore - un vieux copain - et il s'est occupé du reste.

Alors, grâce à qui on a une chance de se débarrasser du mégalo ? Bibi.

Le chef n'a rien pu dire. Le fils de James et Lily, c'est qui ? Harry Potter. Même le petit Rogue, sombre et blessé, ne pourrait rivaliser avec _ça_. Le pompon sur la cerise, c'est que l'affection qu'il portait à la femme qui ne l'a pas choisi l'a conduit à protéger coûte que coûte sa progéniture. Au final, il sauve son âme et devient plutôt touchant. Il n'aura pas perdu au change, hein.

Je le répète : le hasard, ça a du bon.

.

 _9h de la pluie - il n'est jamais trop tôt pour boire._

Techniquement, je ne dors pas. Par conséquent, boire à 9h du matin ou du soir n'a aucun sens pour moi.

JE VOUS INTERDIT DE ME JUGER.

Je n'ai une vie facile.

Je dois assurer la pérennité - concrète et affective - d'une espèce dont je ne reconnais pas la légitimité : une bande de feignasses avec des bouts de bois magiques. _Je ne les aime pas. Je ne les aime pas. Je ne les aime pas._ Donc je bois, ça m'aide à oublier.

En fait, ce n'est pas _que_ les sorciers, le problème. C'est aussi tout ce qu'il y a autour ! Parce qu'une fois qu'il les avait créé, le chef, ses machins, il s'est dit que ce serait pas mal d'organiser un petit monde, leur donner des animaux rien qu'à eux. _Idée stupide_. Et hop, des manticores et des crabes de feu, comme ça quand naîtra Rubeus Hagrid (d'un humain et d'une géante - je sais là j'ai déconné) il pourra créer la pire engeance de tous les temps : le scroutt à pétard !

Et puis voilà, le chef avait déjà façonné une bonne partie du bestiaire et était, ça ne fait aucun doute, à court d'idées.

« Bon, on a qu'à grossir des araignées et mettre une corne sur un cheval ! T'en penses quoi, Cupi ? »

« Pff. Et pourquoi pas croiser des animaux ? Un lion avec un humain, ça te dit pas ? Et avec un poney ? »

« T'es un génie... »

J'en suis désolé, d'ailleurs. J'avais oublié que le boss ne saisissait pas le sarcasme. Résultat, on se retrouve avec toutes ces erreurs de la nature et les chapeaux pointus trouvent ça normal. Faudrait qu'on m'explique.

La vie c'était cool. A quel moment exactement ça a commencé à déconner ?

Je me balade un peu pour passer le temps - notion relative pour moi mais c'est de la physique quantique et _tellement_ chiant à expliquer - quand je suis attiré par une odeur étrange. Une odeur... d' _amour_.

Je sais ce que disent les gens : l'amour n'a pas d'odeur. Ou d'âge, peut-être, je ne me rappelle pas bien. Mais pour moi, ça sent la lavande et l'amande douce, avec une légère pointe de cannelle. Exactement ce qui flotte dans l'air en ce moment. Et ce n'est pas normal.

Je m'approche du parfum et volète jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Celles de Mimi Geignarde, vous savez, la nana assassinée par le serpent de Voldemort (qui n'a pas géré en la tuant puisqu'elle parle toujours et que désormais _personne_ ne peut plus l'assommer... ou la re-tuer). A l'intérieur, penchée sur une potion, quelqu'un prépare...

Un filtre d'amour !

Argh. C'est ce que je déteste à propos des sorciers. Ils sont suffisants. Toujours à s'imaginer qu'ils peuvent se passer de nous ! Mais c'est mon job, espèce d'amateurs ! C'est mon territoire !

J'ai beau être au bord du burn-out, merde quoi.

« Tu seras mien, Harry... »

 _Romilda Vane._ Jeune fille charmante et débrouillarde. Selon le registre, ton Harry, c'est à Hermione qu'il est destiné. Et à part si tu t'appelles moi (bon, mon nom c'est Cupidon) tu ne peux pas faire grand chose contre ça.

Oh, le grand roux n'aura qu'à manger les chocolats à la place de son pote.

Il est roux, tout le monde s'en fout. Non ?

Allez, Harry ! Vas accomplir ce pourquoi tu es né ! Vas réparer les erreurs de Papa. Pour ça, pas question de t'offrir une distraction. Tu es l' _élu_. Tu vaux mieux que toutes ces histoires de coucherie !

J'aime m'amuser mais je laisse quand même une part au devoir. Si je réussi à rafistoler mes conneries, le chef me redonnera peut-être les moldus. J'aurais le droit de flécher à nouveau des poètes. Des poètes ! - Oui, hein, parce que la culture littéraire sorcière, à part trois fables qui se battent en duel, c'est quand même pas trop ça.

Bref, je ne vais pas faire comme mon prédécesseur. Un certain Greg qui trouvait _intéressant_ de lier Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Moi au moins, quand j'ai fléché Jedusor et la fille de la fenêtre, j'étais bourré. Moi c'était de l'inconscience, lui carrément de l'incompétence !

Depuis, Greg est assigné à la reproduction des saumons - espèce maintenant quasiment disparue.

Je critique, je critique, j'admets que c'était une belle histoire tragique. Albus qui vient défaire son amant à contrecoeur, dans un effort déchirant, parce qu'il n'a plus le choix, j'en ai des frissons.

« Vous n'êtes pas là pour prendre des initiatives, les mecs. _Je_ suis là pour ça. Vous, vous suivez ce foutu registre. »

Je n'ai _pas_ pris d'initiative, j'étais fortement éméché. _Nuance_.

Je reprends une gorgée de whisky.

Argh. Y'a pas à tortiller : c'est quand même sacrément plus fort que le nectar d'ambroisie !

.

 **Toujours coincé dans ce foutu château**

 _5h du pigeon - visite d'une vieille connaissance._

Je regarde, un peu mélancolique, les fourmis - métaphore humaine - se mêler, se croiser, se quitter. Petits sorciers qui sont là uniquement parce que le chef a forcé sur la bouteille. Ce n'est pas un mal. C'est aussi le cas du rat-taupe, de la fourmi-panda et du blob fish. Et on adore les voir en photo, de temps en temps, histoire de se remonter le moral.

Tout à l'heure, alors que j'étais perché sur mon arbre, j'ai entendu un battement d'aile. Ce n'était pas un de leurs piafs ; j'aurais préféré. Non, c'est mon ami Roger, qui m'adresse le _salut_ angélique et s'installe sur la branche d'à côté, l'air de rien.

Comme si ma déchéance sociale n'était pas _entièrement_ sa faute !

« La forme, Cupi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Roger ? »

« Je dois te superviser. Ordre du chef. Je crois qu'il a peur que tu ne suives plus le registre. »

Être supervisé par Roger, le poivrot de service. C'est sans doute une blague. Et _bien sûr_ que je ne suis plus le registre. C'est maintenant que le boss s'en soucie ? Depuis le temps, j'aurais pu flécher vingt fois les Weasley avec les Malefoy, tout comme lier d'une passion soudaine Harry Potter avec Crabbe ou Goyle. Et même avec les deux !

J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour l' _élu_ , mais faudrait pas trop me pousser !

« C'est pas à toi que je vais dire ce j'en fais, du registre... »

« Oh mais moi je m'en fous, Cupi. C'est ton job, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je passais surtout pour boire un coup, et j'ai ramené une bonne bouteille. »

« Whisky ? »

« Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? »

Ca, c'est mon Roger. Je pourrais presque lui pardonner le coup bas de la dernière fois. Il sort des verres de nulle part, en verse deux à ras-bord, y met des petits glaçons et trinque le sourire aux lèvres. On boit un moment, se remémorant notre passé commun chez les moldus : « Oh, tu rappelles de Rimbaud et Verlaine ? Ah, c'était le bon temps... » et mon collègue pointe du doigt les fourmis qui s'agitent en bas.

« Ils sont sympa ? »

« Je me suis attaché à certains. Pas à tous. C'est pour ça que le registre m'agace. Il enfonce délibérément certaines familles, et ça m'énerve. »

« C'est ton problème Cupi. T'es un sentimental. »

Non ! Je l'ai dit suffisamment : je n'aime _pas_ les sorciers.

« Enfin, quand même, y'a de l'injustice. Tu vois les Weasley par exemple ? Ils sont pauvres _et_ roux et en plus ils ont une vie sentimentale de merde. Le petit Ron, là, le registre le flèche avec Lavande Brown. _Lavande Brown_ ! Et justement c'est pas une flèche, cette fille. »

(Faut vraiment que j'arrête avec l'humour.)

« Et Percy... Personne ne veut de Percy. Il finira seul ! Bill Weasley aussi, juste parce qu'il est _un peu_ défiguré ! Quant à Ginny, tu veux qu'on en parle ? Cormac McLaggen, qu'il s'appelle. Et ça, je ne le souhaite à personne. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Tu vois ça ? C'est le tournois des Trois Sorciers. On s'est mis d'accord, avec notre copain Dumbledore. Non seulement ça permettra à Hagrid d' _enfin_ trouver une nana à la hauteur (hé, hé) mais je mettrais bien la petite française avec Bill, sur le long-terme. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Encore en réflexion. »

Je pointe du doigt un roumain, quelque part dans le parc.

« T'en penses quoi de lui ? Je me tâte à le lier avec Hermione Granger. »

« Elle est destinée à Harry Potter, je te rappelle. »

Selon le registre, oui. Enfin, _selon le registre_ , Neville Londubat finirait avec Luna Lovegood. C'est nul, vraiment. Sous prétexte que l'un est maladroit, l'autre franchement bizarre, on les met ensemble ? _Hop_ , les marginaux réunis dans un coin et on n'en parle plus ? Je m'y oppose !

Je m'enfile une belle lampée de whisky tandis que Roger m'adresse un regard méditatif.

« Je la vois bien avec le petit blond, moi. Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? »

« Hhhgggl. »

Yep, j'ai bien failli m'étouffer mon verre.

« Tu plaisantes ? _Drago Malefoy_ ? C'est un petit con, elle est beaucoup trop bien pour lui. »

« Et ton Viktor Krum alors ? Ils n'ont rien en commun ! »

Pas faux. Je ne réponds pas et Roger continue sur sa lancée.

« Bon, ben il reste Harry Potter alors. Ce gosse mérite un peu de douceur dans sa triste vie. »

« Combien de fois faut-il que je le répète, Roger ? J' _emmerde_ le registre. »

« Si t'y mets pas du tien, aussi... »

Je ne réponds pas. Ne pas respecter ces foutus règles, c'est une question de principe. Parce que celui qui les a écrites était _bien nul_. A mon avis, il a fait les couples au pif, histoire de se saouler au plus vite à l'ambroisie. Je comprends la démarche. Mais en attendant, qui c'est qui en souffre ? Bibi, _encore_.

A côté, Roger commence à se marrer.

« Tu prends le job trop au sérieux, Cupi. Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Essayer de viser au hasard, comme la dernière fois. »

« T'es gentil mais la dernière fois je me suis fait destituer de mon poste. Si je recommence, le chef va m'assigner à la reproduction des pandas... non merci, déjà qu'ici c'est pas l'éclate. »

« Tu dis ça mais les pandas sont en voie de disparition. Faudrait bien que quelqu'un s'y mette. »

« Greg s'occupe d'eux en plus des saumons ? »

L'ange hoche la tête. Ca ne me surprend pas. A tous les coups, le tigre du Bengale, l'ours polaire et le requin blanc, c'est lui aussi. Cet individu est nuisible. On devrait songer à l'assigner à un animal dont tout le monde se fout : le cafard, le moustique ou encore le putois. Personne n'ira jamais râler au moment où ils disparaîtront.

L'autre jour, Greg a accidentellement croisé un canard et un castor. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête du machin. Le pire, c'est qu'on n'a pas pu le faire disparaître discrètement : un groupe de scientifique lui est tombé dessus, fasciné...

Bref, maintenant un nouveau truc moche erre dans la nature. Ils ont mélangé des lettres au hasard et appelé ça un _ornithorynque_. Très fiers de l'accueillir dans leur bestiaire, les moldus ! Aujourd'hui, le chef le considère encore comme l'une des plus belles créations naturelles. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà, à propos de Greg ?

« C'est peut-être pas une flèche, mais c'est un bon gars. »

Soi-disant qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être une flèche pour savoir en tirer. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

Y'a un minimum d'éthique, merde ! On humilie pas les animaux comme ça !

« Alors Cupi, la petite Granger, t'as décidé ? »

« Le roux fera l'affaire. »

« T'es sérieux ? Et pour Harry Potter ? »

« Pour lui, une rouquine aussi ! Allez, les Weasley à l'honneur ! Ca changera un peu, tiens. »

Une couleur de cheveux ne doit _pas_ diriger une vie ! Les roux vont repeupler le monde !

« T'es trop un rebelle, Cupi. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors j'aime bien ça... »

Je souris.

« Allez, file. Vas dire au chef que j'ai _interprété_ le registre à ma sauce. »

« Je te laisse la bouteille. A plus, Cupi. »

Il s'en va et je reste sur ma branche. Seul.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé des humains de leur triste destin ( _McLaggen_ , quoi). Je suis plutôt fier de moi.

Bientôt, l'amour triomphera de Voldemort. C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter à Dumbledore - il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit faux.

.

 **Le royaume du ciel**

 _22h de l'univers - un monde heureux._

OH YEAH !

Voldemort, c'est terminé ! Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur le petit Harry ! Il n'est pas sorti du registre, celui-là, hein, et pourtant il s'en sort _tellement_ mieux que les autres ! Oh, Papa est si fier de toi...

Bon, ça n'a pas été sans mal.

Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, par exemple. Tout ça pour ça !

Une vraie tragédie.

Parfois, ça m'éclaire sur le côté dérisoire du job. On forme des couples, on crée l' _amour_ , le vrai, et puis ils meurent. On les regarde grandir, bordel, on est fier, on s'attache, et après on est triste. C'est peut-être Roger qui a raison, je m'implique trop émotionnellement dans le travail.

A présent, une nouvelle génération est en route. Mes petits protégés vont faire des bébés qui vont devenir des protégés à leur tour. Ils vont continuer à peupler l'espèce sorcière qui, je dois bien l'admettre, n'est pas _si_ terrible. Et eux au moins, avec leur technologie magique un peu nulle, ils ne participent pas au réchauffement climatique.

Parce _ça_ \+ Greg qui fait n'importe quoi, je ne donne pas cher de la planète !

« Je suis fier de toi, Cupi. Certes, tu as perdu pas mal de sujets en route avec cette histoire, mais au moins tu as pris tes responsabilités, et ça, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Merci chef. »

« Tu peux retourner chez les moldus, si tu en as envie. J'ai un poète en mal d'inspiration quelque part en Ecosse, ça pourrait même être ta première mission. Je sais que tu _adores_ les poètes. »

« Oh, vous savez, ce n'est plus tellement la mode en ce moment. »

Dans son lit, le chef manque de peu de s'étouffer avec un raisin.

« Tu veux dire que tu préfères rester ? »

« J'ai _un peu_ exagéré, la dernière fois. Dire qu'ils sont des crétins arriérés est un fort. Ca ne me dérange pas de les suivre encore un peu, mais à une condition. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Il semble sincère, même je sens dans sa voix une pointe d'appréhension.

« Foutez-moi la paix avec le registre. »

Ca va sans doute faire romantique d'un autre siècle, mais voilà : l'amour, ça ne se commande pas.

« C'est d'accord. Mais pas de bêtise, hein ? Des décisions ré-flé-chies. »

 _Bien sûûûûûr_...

Quand j'ai raconté ça à Roger, il a éclaté de rire.

« Et il t'a cru ? »

« Ben ouais. »

« Et tu comptes... ? »

« Faire des bêtises ? Bien sûr que oui. »

Je lui fais signe de descendre jusqu'au château de Poudlard, où la nouvelle génération joue joyeusement en bas, sans se douter de rien. C'est beau, l'innocence, la folle jeunesse. Sur notre branche, avec notre bouteille, Roger et moi profitons du paysage.

Une petite récompense pour le travail bien fait ! _Hop_ , quelques verres de whisky ça ne peut pas faire de mal !

« Je te parie tu n'arrives pas à avoir ces deux-là »

Il me provoque, le Roger ? Même en voyant double, je peux tirer sur n'importe qui ! Je bande mon arc, et me prépare, rassemblant ma concentration. La flèche part, file à travers les airs - et atterrit en plein dans sa cible. J'en tire une deuxième dans la foulée. Le garçon et la fille, _check_ !

A côté de moi, l'ange applaudit avec enthousiasme.

« C'était qui, au fait ? »

Je jette un coup d'oeil en bas.

 _Et merde._

« Rose Weasley et... Scorpius Malefoy..»

« Weasley _et_ Malefoy, c'est pas spécifiquement interdit par le registre ? »

Je grimace.

Ca recommence. _Encore_. Foutues décisions ré-flé-chies.

Pas de bêtise, bla bla bla. Vous croyez que c'est facile ? Qu'on sait ce qu'on vise quand on a bu ?

...

Et _j'emmerde_ le registre !

* * *

 _Si vous avez un peu de temps (oui, j'ai fait des recherches pour cette fic xD) vous pouvez aller voir le grimpoteuthis sur google. Cet animal est juste trop chou. Je voulais juste partager ça._

 _Voilà-voilà !_ _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

 _A bientôt ;)_


End file.
